


the stuff dreams are made of

by ingridmatthews



Category: Drake & Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html">Porn Battle VIII.</a>. Prompt: Drake/Josh, nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stuff dreams are made of

_ **the stuff dreams are made of (drake/josh - NC-17)** _

Title: the stuff dreams are made of  
Fandom: Drake &amp; Josh  
Pairing: Drake/Josh  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Owned/created by Dan Schnieder. No copyright infringment intended.  
Summary: For [Porn Battle VIII.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html). Prompt: Drake/Josh, nightmares

 

Josh's nightmares are of the flailing, thrashing kind that usually end up with him falling out of his bed, or worse, wandering out the door to fall down the stairs.

Drake is a light enough sleeper to hear the first inklings that something is wrong and he sighs before deciding to slip to the floor and flop down in Josh's bed, wriggling enough to nudge a lightly moaning Josh over. "The man-eating monkeys aren't taking over the Earth," he whispers in a comforting voice. "There are no monkeys chewing on you, Josh."

This seeming non-sequitur is enough to make Josh's eyes open a bleary crack. "Wha'?" He glances over at Drake, his mouth slack. "Man-eating monkeys? Have you been watching Sci-Fi again?"

"No," Drake patiently explains. "You were having a nightmare. I'm trying to avoid the problems we had last time."

Josh grimaces with confusion before he understands. "Oh, yeah. The stairs."

"The stairs, the broken toe, the time you fell back asleep with your pants down, sitting on the porch thinking it was the john. Yeah, we're trying to avoid all those things." Drake tucks his hands behind his head, ignoring the uncomfortable noise Josh makes when Drake's elbow pokes him in the ear. "So what was it this time?"

He can see Josh's face by the dim gleam of their shared night light. His cheeks and lips are flushed bright red. "Um. Nothing?"

"Nothing?" Drake narrows his eyes at him. "You were making all sorts of noises."

"A guy can't make noises? What's wrong with noises?" Josh replies, his voice high, the words tumbling out too quickly. "Don't judge me!" he snaps in that nervous way Josh has when he's trying to cover something up.

A smile creeps over Drake's face. "So it wasn't a nightmare. How hot was she?"

"Who?" Josh squeaks. He's practically glowing with that same miserable blush. "Look ... "

"Okay, how hot was _he_?" Drake says mischievously. "Just to prove I don't judge you."

Josh's eyes turn dark and he suddenly looks much older, emerging cheekbones beneath tousled hair framing a face that's lost most of its awkward roundness. The teen years haven't been kind to Josh but he's persevered and Drake has always quietly admired him for that, even if he won't stop needling him. What he doesn't expect is for Josh to fight back, this time with such a subtle stab as a kiss to Drake's mouth.

He tastes like toothpaste and sleep and Drake doesn't fight it - he can't find it in himself to fight - so he kisses Josh back, somewhat surprised to hear the same noises he did when he thought Josh was having a bad dream.

He can feel Josh's heart pounding, galloping past the racing of his own. It's shocking how good this feels, even better when Josh yanks down Drakes shorts and jacks him slowly, his long fingers smoother than Drake's calloused ones. He can't help but groan into Josh's mouth, his hips pumping off the mattress. "Jesus."

"You wanted to know who he was." Josh is breathless and so focused, god, and hot when he licks his lips at Drake as if he's the tastiest thing he's ever seen.

"Why can't you tell me these things sooner?" Drake gasps, scrambling to take off their shirts and cursing when they both get tangled around his head and arms. He eventually emerges and flops back down, moaning because Josh hasn't stopped the maddening rhythm around his cock, he's patient in every way that Drake isn't and it's all Drake can do to yank Josh down into a hard kiss, their teeth clacking together.

"Okay, now you're causing pain," Josh murmurs against his cheek.

"Sorry," Drake gasps and works instead on finding Josh's cock in the darkness and working it in his hand, just the way Drake imagines he might like it which would be exactly the way Drake does. "How's that?"

Josh makes another noise deep in his throat which Drake knows he's never going to be able to hear again without getting hard. "More," Josh gasps, so not to be outdone, Drake tosses the blankets off and sucks Josh's cock down, humming until Josh is thrashing beneath him, crying out all sorts of nonsensical things.

"Not so loud," Drake whispers sharply and almost laughs at how quickly Josh shuts up when the mouth on his cock isn't there anymore. His eyes are huge and pleading and Drake exhales shakily before returning to blowing him. God, he's enjoying this more than he thought he could enjoy just about anything and that includes fingering Hot Amy in the back row of the movie house.

"You taste good," Drake murmurs as he tongues the slit and Josh only makes a strangled sound in response. "Why do you taste so good?"

Josh's mouth is slack, as if he's trying to find an answer and it's only one more hard suck that makes him come, his entire body vibrating. A few breathless seconds pass before Josh scrambles up and takes Drake in his arms, kissing him and stroking his bare back, whispering stupid, mushy things which are okay, Drake guesses, as long as he ...

Yeah. Those long fingers are around his cock again and this time Drake pumps into them, seeing colors burst behind his eyelids. He stiffens as he comes, splashing wetly between them and he almost expects Josh to complain about the mess in his bed, but he doesn't.

Instead, he looks obscenely pleased, his smile huge and dopey. "That was ..."

Drake finds himself turning shy suddenly, the exact opposite of how he usually feels after he scores and he wonders what that might mean. "Yeah. It was ..."

Josh nods. "Oh, yeah. That _was_."

"Right." Drake untangles himself from Josh's embrace and pauses before he kisses him one more time, softly, on the mouth. "I'm going to let you get back to sleep."

"Okay." Josh is still grinning wildly as he tosses himself back onto his pillow, the sheets pulled up to his chin. He's sound asleep before Drake makes his way up to his bed and it's Drake who finds himself awake and thoughtful, all notions of sleep fled.

He picks up his guitar and idly starts strumming a soft series of chords. Weird and to think, he just wanted to help Josh through a nightmare.

A song comes to his head and Drake smiles. This could be the start of something better than dreams. And nightmares.


End file.
